


Cross My Heart And Hope To Die

by Scharffy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/F, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Gay, M/M, The Kurta Clan Massacre (Hunter X Hunter), Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scharffy/pseuds/Scharffy
Summary: The Avatar was a symbol of peace, prosperity, and hope. But when he ghosted the world, chaos, war, and death replaced him.Now, one hundred years without the bridge between the worlds, young earthbender Gon sets out on a quest to find the Avatar. Along the way he must fight the rebel band trying to overthrow the four nations.He journeys with Prince Killua, heir to the fire nation throne, vengeful Kurapika, the last of the air nomads, and aspiring Leorio, a waterbender trying to find his way in the world.I MUST FIND HIMGon's only goal in life was to restart the avatar cycle, because that was how the world would achieve peace. Lack of serenity is what tore his mother and father away from him.I MUST SAVE HERKillua is trying to break away from his harsh family, and the legacy pressing down on him. All he wants is to save his sister from his own family and live away from the expectation and rulesI MUST AVENGE THEMKurapika is hellbent on avenging his people. He seeks out the troupe who brutally massacred the air nomads.I MUST FIX YOULeorio just wanted to save his best friend. But he was too late. So he decided to honor his comrade's dreams and see the world.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Cross My Heart And Hope To Die

**Author's Note:**

> this will have slow updates cause I didn't outline the plot or anything, which is new. I'm just winging this story and hoping it gets support :,) Enjoy!

**Gon Freecss|Earthbender**

**"I'll** find you." Gon swore, shouldering his bag and gazing out across the dusty savanna. The sight couldn't have been lonelier. Honestly, tumble weeds would have been welcome.

Three days into his quest, and he already knew that this was going to be harder than he thought.

 _Mito may have been right, but there's no way I'm turning back now!_ He thought determinedly, trudging on through the barren wasteland. He was barely out of the Earth Kingdom. Of course he wasn't just going to find the Avatar lying around behind some bush. _I know what I signed up for._

He remembered what his aunt told him.

_"Where do you think you're going, young man?"_

_"Aunt Mito, I'm sorry, I love you, but I have to leave."_

_"Huh?! Gon, don't you dare move an inch before you explain what's going on!"_

" _I need to find the Avatar. It's a huge goal but without him where will the world be? I've read the books from before he was gone! Everyone was happy and spirits mingled with humans and there was no pain!" Tears filled Mito's eyes as Gon flapped his arms excitedly. He cautiously stepped backwards to the threshold of the sliding door._

_"Gon, those are just myths. The Avatar doesn't exist. Now come back inside."_

_"I have to go Auntie. It's the only way." His voice hitched under her cold glare._

_"No."_

_"Why? Please Mito." He was on the verge of getting down to his knees and begging. He could leave without his aunt's consent but he didn't want to._

_"I SAID NO!" She dragged a hand across her face with a sigh. The nonbender found way to be intimidating in her own style quite well._

_"Auntie-" He spluttered._

_"Why?" She whispered, sinking slowly into the chair behind her._

_"It's for my parents. Your brother! I owe it to them-"_

_"YOU DON'T OWE THAT LYING BASTARD ANYTHING!" She screeched, rising abruptly to her feet. Mito covered her mouth in shock, turning away to hide her silent sobs. "Do what you want. It's your life. But don't come crying back to me when you find the Avatar is a deceased coward of the legend."_

Gon surveyed the desolate biome. No creatures dared touch the cracked surface of the dry prairie. Time to get going. Securing the straps of his bag, he locked his knees, sniffed the air currents, and took off downwind. Sprinting nonstop could only get him so far before his energy burned out; he paced himself to a steady jog and eyed the sun. He didn't have a solid goal yet, but he definitely knew he'd have to find a bigger portion of civilization if he wanted to ask about the Avatar. If he headed far enough east, he'd reach the great city of Masadora. Pivoting to follow the rising sun's trail, the boy trekked on.

**•••**

"Hi! I'm Gon! I'm looking for...." Gon squinted at the guard, who was posted outside the grand gates of Dorias. Dorias was the third-largest city in the Earth Kingdom, and known for its ores and minerals which were supplied out to other counties. In order to get to Masadora, he'd need to access the airship connections between Dorias and his destination.

"Entry pass." The guard held out her hand expectantly, and Gon winced. "I said _entry_ _pass_. Do you have one? Otherwise you aren't getting behind these doors."

"Er, uh," he searched his pockets theatrically. His legs were already numb from running the majority of the day, and his clothing was yucky with grime and sweat.

"Get out," she sighed, and when he made no move to leave, she took a threatening step forward and braced her hands to eject him in the air with earthbending.

"Please, Miss, I have to be into there. Or the person I'm, uh, looking for will leave!"

"Oh yeah? And who might this someone be?" She sarcastically inquired, leaning back.

"The Avatar." Gon regretted the words the moment they slipped from his mouth. In that very moment, he was quite sure the earthbender would send him flying miles back, and he squeezed his eyes shut in preparation.

"I think that's quite enough." A cool voice intercepted the standoff. A boy no taller than Gon, who couldn't be much older, reached out and placed a pale hand on the guard's shoulder. "He's with me. Let him in."

"And you are you?" She hissed, whirling around time glare at him. The teen has shocking white hair and electric blue eyes to match.

"Killua Zoldyck. Third grandson of Fire Lord Zeno."

Gon's jaw dropped. _Fire Lord Zeno_?!? He thought, and took a wary retreat. He definitely didn't want to get tangled with royals on his quest. More than a few unsavories wouldn't like it if the Avatar returned.

"M-my mistake, Prince Killua," the guard lowered her head shakily. Killua scoffed, grabbed Gon's arm, and all but dragged him into the hustling city.

"Th-thanks for all the help, y-your h-highness," Gon mumbled, cautiously edging back. "I'll be going now-"

"Aw come on!" Prince Killua prodded his arm. "How old are you? I don't know anyone my age that's interesting. You're the first person who's ever been stupid enough to try and enter Dorias without a pass _through the main entrance."_

"Stupid?!" Gon gawked. "At least I don't go prancing around flaunting status every which-way!" The pair strode through the cobbled streets of Dorias, one noticeably more confident than the other.

"I don't _prance_ and I'm not _flaunting,_ I'm helping you." The prince's eyes grew dark for a second, but the heaviness flashed away quickly. "Also, you never answered my question." Killua led him around a turn.

"Fifteen," Gon rasped, suddenly frightened as the alleyway darkened.

"Cool! Same! Like I said, I've never met anyone my age before. Kinda lonely," he pinched his nose and sighed. They emerged out onto a plaza with a dazzling fountain and a huge marketplace full of people.

"I thought the fire lord had a huge family though," Gon gushed bluntly while they navigated the stalls run by merchants.

"Eh? Not really, no. It's Gramps, my parents, and fo—three brothers." The prince silenced himself for a moment, yanking Gon back and forth through the tiny paths carved in the market.

"I can't imagine having three brothers," Gon replied in awe. "What's it like?"

"Ugh," Killua shuddered, slowing down. " _Awful_. My eldest brother is always trying to keep us in check. Second oldest is the bossiet of them all. And my younger, he's a quiet kid. Strong but quiet."

"I've read about the royal family," Gon admitted sheepishly.

"No, please, let's not talk about my creepy lineage. What about you? Got any other family?"

"Just me and my aunt..." Gon flinched at the memory of Aunt Mito, cursing his father. 

"Must be pretty peaceful, huh? Well, that's why I left. Too much clutter and expectancy and tradition."

"What do you mean 'left'?" He snared Killua's gaze.

"I...kinda ran away. So I try not to bring up my name in public." He shrugged nonchalantly but there was discomfort in his pose.

"How come? Living as a prince—"

"'Who would want to leave that life?' That's what you were about to say, wasn't it. Well, news flash, being a prince doesn't mean happiness. I mean, who wants their whole life planned out!" He growled exasperatedly.

"Then why'd you tell that guard your identity back there?"

"You looked like you needed help. Idiot." He grinned wolfishly and pointed to the building up ahead. "We've reached our destination."

The worn brick of the building appeared like it would lead to some sort of library, or an old relic of a space. But as Prince Killua knocked back the heavy doors, Gon was startled to see a casino-styled interior.

"Welcome," Killua narrated. "To the gambling hotspot of Dorias. This town is known for more than its rocks."

"Wow," Gon was left breathless by the chandeliers and mahogany floors. This was a prestigious place, he could tell.

"Try not to be too amazed. This place is full of of thieves and liars. I didn't bring you here to lose coin, though." The prince wove through the many tables and barstools sporting the lankiest and tallest to the more girthy and aged.

The two boys made it to the back where a small spiral staircase led up to rooms. Prince Killua unlocked a door with a jiggled key action and let Gon in.

"I didn't think there'd be an inn stashed behind a gambling place," Gon crowed, looking around the rickety wooden structure like it was a palace.

"You can leave your stuff here," the royal teen pointed to the small room they occupied. "I'm right next door in the room one over. I'mma go take a nap cause I've been around town alllllll day, but you can holler if you need anything. I'm guessing you'll want a rinse. The pump is manual but the water is nice."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Gon asked as Killua payed his fee. "Aren't I just a stranger?"

"How am I supposed to meet anyone new without seeing a few odd faces?" Killua gave his largest cat grin of the day and elbowed Gon playfully. "Even if you cheat me out and run away with my money I'll still say I had fun meeting such a dork. Anyhoo, see ya."

Gon was left gaping after Killua. He sighed, cleared his head with vigorous shaking, and pumped up some water from the underground reservoir. Without waterbenders it was a bit of a task to get the set up right but it had been done, even if the pump had to be pushed by hand.

Gon washed off the dust and dirt accumulated on his skin and in his hair from the last few days and threw on the same clothes as before. Then, wet hair still barely toweled, he stepped outside to explore the area. Creeping around, he felt a bit shallow, but allowed himself a peak around the living space. He figured out there were about twenty rooms available in the back section, as well as a bar and central lounge.

He tiptoed to the lobby like space and saw maybe seven or so people gathered lazily on the poorly stuffed ottomans and footstools. One of them was sprawled across the couch, nose lost in a book. He was dressed white interestingly, in a style Gon hadn't seen before, with long draping robes. The boy continued to look around, and found more interesting people amongst the inn guests, who were mostly looking for a place to stay while gambling their life's savings.

After an hour, Gon felt a rumble of hunger in his stomach, so he located the bar and tried to order some snacks, but the waiters just ignored him. Sadly, head hanging, he made to go back for his room, but crashed into a taller figure in front of him.

"Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof that was short. I'll update when I can


End file.
